


Another Day With You

by russiaeats1cake



Series: Love Languages [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Addiction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Old Flames, Original Character(s), Peachshipping, Smut, Trust Issues, Violetshipping, Workaholic, fag hag Mai, microcheating, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russiaeats1cake/pseuds/russiaeats1cake
Summary: Sequel to Path of Most Resistance: Jonouchi held Kaiba’s cheeks in his hand and stared deeply into his eyes. “I love you. And I’m an idiot for not making it clear. For not thinking that you felt as strongly as I did.” He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt tears threaten to fall. He thought of the perfectly chosen pastries, the house key, how he, not Isono, picked him up from the airport after a tournament he couldn’t make, how he came to as many tournaments that he could to support him, how he looked at him when he kissed him.





	1. A Pastry in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the sequel of The Path of Most Resistance. What are the after effects of the events from the story? Jonouchi and Kaiba are now together. It’s been a little over six months--so around June in the story. Something that I really want to explore is how established relationships are affected by mental illness, whether they be short term or long term. From my own experience, it is a struggle. However, different couples cope with it in different ways. Will it make or break the relationship?

 

"I don’t want to pretend that last night didn’t happen. Yeah, yeah, we were probably drunk, but that wasn’t just nothing. But I’m scared. I don’t know how you feel, and it’s kept me up all night, even when I was at Yugi’s. I’m sorry for not asking. I probably violated a lot of boundaries that you had made. Is is possible to talk to you soon? I really need to. It’s not life or death...It kind of feels that way...You’re the first that really felt like it meant something. Am I the only one that feels that way? I’m rambling, but I want to let you know that you’re on my mind. You’re always on my mind. And I’m scared you’re gonna run away after last night. Fuck, you’d probably runaway if you saw these messages. So why not? Why not just spill my fucking heart out to you because I’m probably not ever going to send this to you...I don’t know how it happened, but we somehow became friends. Blame it on Mokuba, I guess. But things changed and I started really liking hanging out with you. Surprise, when you get close to someone, you become less of assholes to each other. But it just kept changing for me. And...I found myself...falling. I want to see you. I want to talk to you. I want to hold and kiss you. This is probably so cheesy and gushy. If I even sent this, you’re probably laughing or you’ve probably stopped reading. And I understand. Just know. I can’t fight it. I feel something for you. I’ve fallen for you, and I don’t want to lose you. I hope I didn’t make a mistake."

 

X Jou

 

Jonouchi stared at the text on his phone and considered deleting it. He looked out the bus window. He was on his way to Kaiba’s new place. The brothers made the move to the smaller home quickly, almost painlessly. Only nightmares remained at the mansion anyway. Many of them unspoken and deeply repressed in an effort to survive. That was, at least, the sense that Jonouchi was getting based on snippets that Kaiba guardedly mentioned in their late night conversations over tea.

 

The neighborhoods were looking nicer as the bus drove along. He never expected his boyfriend to budge on his higher class living. Whatever helped with his damaged self-esteem. He looked back at the text.

 

It was reaching close to two years since Jonouchi had chosen not to send that text. Since Jonouchi took the dive and kissed Kaiba for the first time. Surely, he didn’t need it anymore. They were together now. What use was a confession text when there was no need for confession anymore? He selected the text and his thumb hovered over the ‘delete’ button. He sighed and backed out of it, and noting that his stop was next, he put his phone away.

 

As he got off the bus and started walking up the hill of the neighborhood, Jonouchi thought back to the night before. Kaiba was winding himself up with stress. It had only been a few weeks since he was allowed back into the Kaiba Corp. building, and he was finding things “substandard”. This was a far cry from what his medical professionals wanted. After his suicide attempt, they preferred that he have at least a six-month sabbatical and a year with a less stressful schedule. He had only taken the six months, working from home a good portion of it, ever since he finished the intensive outpatient program and the rest of the year returned to business as usual. Jonouchi wasn’t happy. Mokuba wasn’t happy. And Kaiba’s therapist Hana wasn’t happy. The only one who was happy was Kaiba, and sometimes, over the past week, Jonouchi wondered if he was even feeling fulfilled by the work. He suspected it was some bullshit like “obligation”. When Jonouchi reminded Kaiba of the less intensive schedule, Kaiba wouldn’t have it.

 

“Over my dead body,” was what Kaiba had said. Jonouchi had cringed at the phrasing, but the message was clear. Nothing was stopping Kaiba from taking an active role as the CEO again.

 

But today was Saturday, and Mokuba and Jonouchi made Kaiba swear that he would have this one single day where he did nothing involving work. Currently, the Saturdays were reserved and kept strictly for personal time.

 

Jonouchi took out his keys and opened the front gate of a large house with a curving exterior. The actual house was circular with a staircase that was located at the center of the home and extended three floors, including the rooftop patio. The fence wrapped around the circumference of the house up until the two-car garage. It wasn’t Jonouchi’s favorite place of the Kaiba brothers’ choices. It didn’t have floor-to-ceiling windows, but Jonouchi understood Kaiba’s knee jerk reaction to being so exposed. Instead, the house had multiple smaller windows that also followed the circumference, interrupted only by the garage and two large windows that were aligned up and down. Jonouchi could live with that. Then again, Jonouchi didn’t really live there. He remembered that Kaiba had mentioned almost offhandedly that he should just move in, but Jonouchi wasn’t sure if it were a joke or not. Besides, Mokuba had free reign of the first floor until he was well enough to find and live in a place of his own, and Jonouchi didn’t want to seem too eager--because hell yeah, he wanted to move in. The relationship was going well; he’d never felt so close to anyone, including Yugi. Even with Kaiba working again and Jonouchi dueling internationally, they had managed to maintain a very balanced relationship.They made time for each other, and it somehow worked. A part of Jonouchi was convinced that he was in love. A smile played upon his lips as he thought this and he stepped to the front door and used his key to unlock it. He entered, letting his smile widen.

 

“Howdy, Kaiba boys.”

 

“Katsuya, I’ve told you a million times to not call us that,” snapped Kaiba from the kitchen. Even though the words were sharp, his heart fluttered at the sound of being called ‘Katsuya’. Jonouchi could smell the strong scent of espresso permeate the first floor, and he heard a hiss of a bottle opening. Kaiba’s espresso and tonic. Jonouchi shambled into the kitchen where Kaiba, pouring the tonic into his espresso, stood at the counter and Mokuba stretched his legs as he sat in his wheelchair. The younger Kaiba was almost graduated to crutches.

 

“Hey, Jonouchi. Just in time to hear Seto’s tirade on the welcome party they gave him yesterday,” Mokuba said.

 

“It was inappropriate and awkward.”

 

“Ah! Someone was embarrassed,” Jonouchi sang.

 

“Shut up and eat the pastry I bought you,” Kaiba said and gestured at the counter where a small wrapped box sat waiting for Jonouchi.

 

“Don’t mind if I do!” Jonouchi walked past Kaiba, giving him a swift hug from behind, and unwrapped the box. He opened it. A pastry, red bean paste sandwiched between two pancakes, waited for him. “Sweet! Dorayaki.”

 

It had somehow become a regular occurrence that Kaiba would bring Jonouchi some sort of pastry to eat for breakfast. Each time, he would present it with little pomp and circumstance.

 

Jonouchi turned to Kaiba and bit into the pastry, savoring the thick filling. As he chewed, he said, “You always know what I’m in the mood for. How do you do it?”

 

“I have Isono follow you.” Deadpan.

 

“Really?”

 

“No, idiot. You’re just predictable.”

 

Jonouchi smiled. “I love a man who can insult me and spoil me at the same time.”

 

Something flickered in Kaiba’s expression. Jonouchi couldn’t place it. He shouldn’t put too much thought in it, he figured. He sat up on the countertop to much of Kaiba’s chagrin. The brunet had given up on keeping the blond off the counter. Jonouchi wriggled his eyebrows at Kaiba and then leaned to his ear, a sensitive spot of the CEO. He exhaled softly onto his ear and gave it a quick nibble. Kaiba’s shoulders stiffened, but Jonouchi saw it--the pinkening of his ears. And just like he expected, Kaiba tried to hide it with a snort and a casual sip of his drink.

 

“So what are we doing today?” Jonouchi asked, looking to both of the brothers.

 

Mokuba made a face. “I have some meetings to go to today.”

 

“What? I thought that we agreed no work on Saturdays unless absolutely necessary.”

 

“Well, these are necessary, and besides, that rule only applies to Seto.”

 

“It doesn’t have to,” Kaiba said, sipping his drink, looking smug.

 

“It does.” Mokuba sighed, and he started wheeling his chair toward his room. “I’m gonna go get ready. You two can figure out what to do today.”

 

Mokuba disappeared into his lair.

 

Jonouchi turned to Kaiba and reached for his arm. He pulled the brunet to him and softly kissed him, tasting the bitter espresso. He heard the sound of Kaiba placing his coffee cup on the countertop, and he felt his arms wrap around his waist as they kissed. Jonouchi pulled away and smiled.

 

“Have enough coffee?” Kaiba asked.

 

“I could use more,” Jonouchi said, breathily. He moved to kiss Kaiba again, but Kaiba took his coffee cup and sipped at it. “Refilling?”

 

“We are not going to use every Saturday that Mokuba doesn’t join us as an excuse to stay in bed all day,” Kaiba said.

 

Jonouchi pulled Kaiba to him with his legs. Virtually no space existed between them. Jonouchi pressed his hips tightly onto Kaiba torso. He smirked at the pinkening of Kaiba’s ears and at the brief widening of his eyes. Kaiba looked away.

 

“Don’t you have a tournament to get ready for?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then why not focus on that?”

 

“I guess I could. What? You gonna read?”

 

Jonouchi noticed Kaiba press his fingers on his right temple and massaged it. He brought his hand to the spot and massage it instead of Kaiba. Kaiba leaned into his hand. His eyes were closed, and his skin seemed pale. Jonouchi said, “Hey. You have another one again? That’s the third one this week.”

 

“It’s fine. Could you just grab my meds in our bathroom? I’d rather take care of it before it gets any worse.”

 

“Can do.”

 

Jonouchi went upstairs to Kaiba’s floor and into his master bathroom. He opened the drawer where Kaiba kept most of his medication. He saw multiple prescription bottles of Kaiba’s migraine medicine--many untouched. Something inside him twisted. A not-rightness of seeing all of those pills in one place. He would make sure to talk to Mokuba about it. Shutting the drawer, Jonouchi headed out of Kaiba’s bedroom. He stopped, a small black box catching his eye. Curiously, he inched to it and picked it off the end table, weighing it in his hands. It felt heavy. It was a good thing he didn’t shake it first. He set it down, tempted to open it.

 

“Katsuya. I could have gotten it myself if I’d known you’d take this long!”

 

“C-coming!” Jonouchi hurried down the stairs and found Kaiba hunched over on the counter with his head in his hands. He opened the bottle and handed him a single pill. He watched as Kaiba swallowed it with his espresso. Just as the routine that they had started, Jonouchi began kneading Kaiba’s shoulders as Kaiba attempted to recover. He remembered when the migraines had started years ago. Those had been relentless, and Jonouchi hoped that they wouldn’t get as bad as that again.

 

Suddenly, Kaiba straightened his back and turned to Jonouchi. His blue eyes were pained, but his expression didn’t betray him. He said, “Let’s go for a walk. I need fresh air.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

They quickly tidied the kitchen and made their way out into the warm June air. Kaiba took care to lock the gate and took lead down the path. It felt domestic and peaceful, and Jonouchi always relished in those moments.

 

Their walks were normally quiet unless there was an upcoming tournament. There was one coming up next week, but Jonouchi doubted that Kaiba was in the mood to talk very much. It suddenly dawned that this would be the first tournament since they had started dating that Kaiba would not attend as a spectator for Jonouchi. There was a work conflict. He felt suddenly deflated. Of course, he should have known that things were going to be picking up with work once Kaiba was becoming more present. It didn’t make it suck any less. Jonouchi glanced at Kaiba, who silently walked down the sidewalk, then to his hand. He considered taking it in his own and seeing what would happen. It had been almost five months together. Surely they were able to have that kind of public display of affection. Jonouchi reached out but thought better of it. They hadn’t even officially come out as a couple. He was sure that people drew their own conclusions, but not even to friends and family, except Mokuba, were explicitly told. He found himself getting angry at Kaiba. Wasn’t it fair to at least have Kaiba be officially introduced as his boyfriend to the people he cared for? Sure, Kaiba had said that he wasn’t ashamed of him, but sometimes, Jonouchi had to wonder. He glanced around, wondering where Kaiba was taking them this time. The neighborhood had opened up to a few convenience stores at the foot of the hill and a private school. Nothing special.

 

Suddenly he heard someone from behind calling after him. Both he and Kaiba stopped and turned around. Jonouchi’s eyes grew wide and his face felt hot.

 

“Grayson…” Jonouchi said. He offered a shy wave. He hadn’t seen him in over a year, not since the break-up, and here he was. Cleanly trimmed, dirty blond pompadour and beard, snazzily dressed. “Long time no see.”

 

“Katsuya!” Grayson said, wrapping his arms around him. He pulled away and smiled at the blond. “You look great. What have you been up to?”

 

Jonouchi returned the smile. “Oh, this and that. Dueling, winning, East Asian Champion here.”

 

“I heard. I told you that you would get there.”

 

Jonouchi didn’t recall that, but he smiled. “It’s amazing what a little bit of elbow grease does. I could probably give Yugi a run for his money.”

 

“Yugi? I heard he was in Tokyo now.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“What’s he doing there--?”

 

“He’s finalizing his game for my company there,” Kaiba cut in. His arms were crossed, and irritation painted his face. Jonouchi figured that it was the migraine.

 

“Yeah, and you remember that girl Anzu I was telling you about? She got a contract at Tokyo Ballet, so they moved in together.”

 

“Wow. A lot happens in a year. We need to catch up.”

 

“Yeah…” Jonouchi grinned bigger. He was surprised by how pleased he was to see him again. They didn’t really part on good terms.

 

“Drinks tonight?”

 

Jonouchi jumped. “What?”

 

“So we can catch up. Your friend can come too.”

 

“Friend--?”

 

“No thanks. I don’t drink. See you tomorrow, Jonouchi.”

 

_Fuck. What’d I do?_

 

Kaiba turned away and continued his walk, leaving Jonouchi, heart pounding in his chest, behind. Rarely did he use his last name when talking to him anymore, and when he did, Jonouchi knew exactly what that meant.

 

Grayson snorted. “He sure could use one.”

 

“Sorry, Gray. I gotta go. You still have my number?” Jonouchi craned his neck to see where Kaiba had gone.

 

“Yeah. Talk to you later?”

 

“Sure,” Jonouchi said, and he raced down the sidewalk after Kaiba. When he reached the intersection, there was no sign of him.

  
Jonouchi swore and kicked a bench. _Now_ what was he supposed to do?


	2. Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A bit of a delay. I have too many projects going on. This chapter has lemon.

Interrupted

 

 

His boyfriend was clueless. If Jonouchi knew just how badly he had fallen for him, there were two possibilities. The first one, and this was what Kaiba was hopeful of, was that Jonouchi would, in his typical grandiose flourishes, accept it and at least finally move in with him. Then there was the second possibility. Jonouchi ran for the hills, and sometimes, the fear of that possibility won out, and Kaiba would sneak in some extra work that Mokuba hadn’t approved just to distract himself. The next day, Mokuba would always turn to him and say, “What’s wrong? You were working a lot last night.” He usually had a lame excuse, but he knew that Mokuba had his suspicions, especially when he asked how he and Jonouchi were doing.

It was two-thirty in the afternoon. Kaiba reluctantly closed his laptop in his home office. He could hardly get anything done with the parameters they had given him. What made it worse was how he couldn’t even focus on work with the slow-burning migraine that was developing and how upon being faced by his on-again off-again boyfriend yesterday Jonouchi had forgotten that he existed. Kaiba inhaled deeply at the last thought. That was the migraine talking; they always put him in foul moods, made him less patient. Maybe even a bit more insecure too. He started to feel embarrassed. 

He had made an ass of himself. He should probably text Jonouchi back. First though, he needed his medicine or else he would be a shut in for a few days. He dug into his desk drawer and popped a pill, washing it down with his unsatisfyingly cold tea. With that out of the way, he took his phone and scrolled to Jonouchi’s last text.

_ “Hey! Sorry about today. Gray just really surprised me. No hard feelings?” _

True to form, Kaiba decided to be petty and left the message as “read” up until now--twenty-eight hours later. At the moment, he regretted every second of it. He thought about what he wanted to say. He could just be honest and say that the very presence of Grayson made him sick to his stomach, or he could avoid the drama altogether and tell Jonouchi that he had been busy and his migraine had gotten worse. Kaiba thought about it. No drama.

_ “No. Migraine just got worse, and I’ve been busy.” _

Sent.

And suddenly Kaiba saw the ellipses appear on his screen and a new message from Jonouchi appeared.

_ “Maybe you should go see your doctor?” _

_ “It’s fine.” _

He left it at that, even though he wanted to say more. And for a few minutes, Kaiba was able to sit in his office in the quiet. Until his phone buzzed. He looked. Another text from Jonouchi.

_ “You mad? Im really sorry.” _

Kaiba felt his eye twitch. Couldn’t he just drop it? And use apostrophes?

_ “It’s fine.” _

A pause.

_ “Can I come over? Feel like your migraine stole our time. =(“ _

Kaiba didn’t want to use his migraine as an excuse again, and he  _ did  _ want to see Jonouchi. He sighed. Maybe he took the medicine early enough to keep it from getting worse. 

_ “Sure.” _

_ “You know its hard to believe you aint mad when you answer like that.” _

_ “I’m not mad. When are you coming?” _

It took a moment for Jonouchi to respond, but finally he said, “In thirty.”

_ “K.” _

Kaiba put his phone in his pocket and left his office. At the bottom of the stairs, Mokuba called up.

“I was just about to check-in. What’re you up to for the rest of the day?”

Kaiba trotted down the stairs and saw Mokuba fiddling with some crutches.

“Hey,” Mokuba said with a smile. “Whatcha up to?”

Checking his watch, Kaiba said, “Waiting on Katsuya. He’ll be here soon.”

“Oh? I thought you were mad at him.”

“And what gave you that idea?”

“He just texted me.”

“Of course he did.”

“So you are.”

“No.”

“If you say so.” Mokuba snorted. “By the way, thanks for picking up those teleconferences today. A lot was going on this morning.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” It was  _ his  _ company after all. He shoved the bitterness down. There were reasons why he was doing this. He needed to accept it. Changing the subject, Kaiba gestured at the crutches in Mokuba’s grasp. “And what exactly are you doing with those?”

“Getting ready for PT. The therapist is going to see if I can stand upright.”

“Don’t they have their own crutches?”

“Yeah, but their crutches don’t have Jou’s graffiti.” Mokuba pointed at a flurry of hearts around the initials “K.S.” Kaiba blushed. 

“Must you use those?”

“Duh! Seriously, it’s like I’m the most invested person in this relationship.”

That struck a chord. It reverberated in Kaiba a moment and left ripples. Invested. That’s what he wanted from Jonouchi. He just wanted him to seem like he was in it for the long haul.

“What’s wrong?”

Kaiba shook his head. “Nothing. Just fighting off a migraine.”

“Jonouchi’s right. You should really see your doctor.”

“It’s fine. I’m just going to try to sleep it off before he gets here,” Kaiba said. He started for the living room. “Mind if I crash down here?”

“Nope. But text me when Jonouchi gets here. I need to get going. Isono’s gone to get the car.”

“Later, kid.”

“Later.”

Kaiba entered the living room and dropped onto the couch. He rested his head on a cushion and covered his eyes. In all honesty, he felt like a waste of space. He hardly did anything for work. He slept off numerous migraines during the week. He saw Hanna twice a week. Even though he technically had a pass to do more, he still felt exhausted and worthless and that he was dragging down Mokuba and Jonouchi. Kaiba clenched his jaw. There was no winning even when he was supposedly improving. He shifted on the couch, trying to get comfortable. 

He frowned.

Why did Jonouchi seem so happy to see Grayson yesterday? Kaiba knew that Jonouchi never faked being affable. Jonouchi was annoying that way. He became easy friends with almost everyone. Was he still friends with Grayson? Or worse? He needed to stop this line of thinking, but the thoughts just kept spilling out. Damn catastrophic thinking.

Suddenly, he felt the couch shift and a warm body sit up against him. The scent of cinnamon reached his nose. Jonouchi. Kaiba didn’t want him to see him like this, but he felt his hand brush through his hair. 

“Hey,” Jonouchi said.

“Hey,” Kaiba said. 

“You could have told me you had a migraine.”

“Don’t worry. It’s getting better. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“How I was an ass yesterday.”

Jonouchi laughed. “You can’t control the migraines, Seto. But really. I’m sorry about how I acted. I felt pretty shitty.”

Kaiba struggled to understand what Jonouchi was exactly apologizing for. He felt too exhausted to ask. He simply uncovered his eyes and pulled Jonouchi down by the shirt, their lips touching. It was the best feeling he had had all day. To his disappointment, Jonouchi pulled away and nudged his nose on Kaiba’s.

“What do you wanna do today?”

“Be with you.”

Jonouchi laughed. “Come on, Seto”

“What else matters?” He saw Jonouchi blush furiously over this, and he took his chance, pulling Jonouchi into another, more assertive kiss. Jonouchi smiled into the kiss and started to wrap his arms around Kaiba, but he stopped at a low buzz. He looked sheepish. 

“Sorry. Could I check that? Grayson is texting for plans later.”

Kaiba stared at him in disbelief, then sighed. “Yeah. Fine.”

Jonouchi sat back and took out his phone. Kaiba pushed himself up into a sitting position. When the blond sat wordless for a few minutes, he got up and started making tea. This thing with Grayson was his own business. Inserting himself into the situation would have caused more problems. He could handle being snubbed occasionally, he thought as he grabbed two tea cups.  He could be an adult about it.

Once he started pouring boiling water into the tea cups and put the tea infusers in the cups, Jonouchi walked in, smiling. “That’s where you went. You disappeared on me.”

Kaiba pushed a tea cup to Jonouchi. “Well, we need to figure out what we’re doing.”

He saw the disappointed look on Jonouchi’s face. He decided to not acknowledge it. 

“How about we pick up from yesterday? I still got that tournament coming up and I know you got plenty of reading material.”

“Sounds good.” Kaiba took a sip of his tea. It tasted bitter, but he didn’t want to look for the honey.

Kaiba read a total of an hour until Jonouchi started asking for feedback on his deck. It was expected. Jonouchi usually did that. And as usual, Kaiba scoffed at the gamble cards, asking him if they were even tournament legal. And he would smile at the rise he would get out of his boyfriend. It was enough for him to let go of his ill feelings from earlier.

Now, they sat on the floor of the entertainment room, Kaiba’s arm wrapped around Jonouchi’s shoulder. His phone buzzed.

_ “Got caught up. Will be home a little late.”  _ Kaiba showed the text from Mokuba to Jonouchi. 

Jonouchi grinned. “Looks like we’re alone for dinner.”

“So?”

“Appetizers here, dinner in your room?”

“What? He didn’t say he wouldn’t be here. A little late could mean anything.”

“Then we’ll make it fast. Your room?”

He hated how he said “your room”, but his sourness was interrupted by Jonouchi straddling him and kissing into his neck. Kaiba gasped in surprise and wrapped his arms around Jonouchi’s lean torso, letting his fingers trace along his muscles down to the waistband of his pants. He pulled him closer, feeling Jonouchi’s hot breath up his neck and then to his ear.

“God, you smell good,” Jonouchi rasped into his ear. He brought a hand through Kaiba’s hair and brought him close for a kiss, grinding his hardness into Kaiba’s crotch. Kaiba kissed back hungrily, his tongue exploring Jonouchi’s mouth. He let his hands find Jonouchi’s zipper and pushed his pants and boxers down, freeing his erection. Kaiba took one of Jonouchi’s hands and wrapped it around it. With his other hand, he rubbed the head for its pre-cum and began to prod his ass hole. The blond squirmed, but Kaiba started guiding his hand up and down his cock. He smirked into their kiss as his finger brushed up against Jonouchi’s prostate and heard him give a sharp intake of breath.

“Fuck, Seto.”

He felt Jonouchi start fucking his finger. His own erection grew harder.

But the phone rang. Jonouchi broke the kiss and checked whose phone was ringing. He sighed, exasperated. “It’s Mokuba”

He handed the phone to Kaiba and tried to move. Kaiba held Jonouchi tight with one arm around his waist. 

“Stay.”

He answered. “Hey.”

“On my way home. Should be there in about fifteen minutes. What’s for dinner?”

“Let me ask.” Kaiba smirked at Jonouchi and grabbed his cock. He massaged up and down. “Jonouchi, what’s for dinner?”

The blond’s face turned a gratifying shade of red as he muttered, “Fuck you.”

“Maybe next time.” He gave Jonouchi a squeeze, tracing his thumb along the head of his cock. Jonouchi shivered in his hold. He returned to Mokuba. “Jonouchi doesn’t have a preference, so it’s whatever you want tonight.”

“Pizza it is then.”

Kaiba sputtered and recoiled. He threw an apologetic look when he heard Jonouchi yelp in pain. “Must it always be pizza with you two?”

“It is when you pretty much dominate the decision-making. Don’t worry. I’ll put an order in for something green for you.”

“As long as it isn’t stuffed with carbs and loaded with cheese, I’m happy.”

“Gotcha. See you in a few. Oh, have Jonouchi text me that one place.”

Kaiba sighed. “I’ll send it to you. Jonouchi went back to assembling his deck.”

“K. See ya.”

The call disconnected and Jonouchi smothered Kaiba with his lips. In between kisses, Kaiba said, “We don’t have time, Katsuya.” 

Jonouchi groaned. “We never have time for each other now.”

“Stay the night then? Just don’t stuff yourself with pizza if you want anything tonight.”

And surprisingly Jonouchi showed restraint that night. Kaiba felt hungry looks being thrown in his direction while he ate the wimpy salad Mokuba had ordered for him. Unfortunately, the evening was short-lived when Kaiba felt the pains of his migraine return. Despite Kaiba’s protests, Jonouchi followed him to bed and let Kaiba rest his head on his lap. The feeling of Jonouchi stroking his hair was comforting to him and he found himself waking with Jonouchi next to him, lightly snoring. He looked perfect. If only he could see his eyes.

Kaiba took his hand and squeezed. 

He didn’t deserve Jonouchi, and there was a strong possibility that he was getting bored of him. It didn’t change anything though. Even though he hadn’t vocalized it, he knew; he loved Jonouchi. But whenever things seemed serious, Jonouchi didn’t seem to be willing to commit. It made him sick inside. He was investing so much time and energy and emotion into Jonouchi that he didn’t know what he’d do if Jonouchi didn’t feel the same----Move on. He would move on. That’s what he always did. He would move onto the next chapter in his life. Fear suddenly gripped him, and he told himself over and over again that he could move on.

“You okay?”

“Hm?”

Kaiba met Jonouchi’s eyes. 

“You look upset and you’re mashing my hand.”

Kaiba let go of his hand. “Sorry. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Work,” he lied. Jonouchi didn’t look convinced, but he seemed to drop it and he scooted closer to Kaiba. 

“Everything’ll be fine. Mokuba’s got everything under control, and you’re back to work. Just remember what Hanna told you. Let it go. The world ain’t gonna fall apart if you’re not working at 100%.”

“Easier said than done.”

Jonouchi caressed Kaiba’s cheek. “I’m pretty confident in you.”

He pulled Kaiba into a soft kiss and pressed their foreheads together when they parted. Kaiba snaked an arm around Jonouchi’s waist and pulled him close. He had become too used to these moments, and he couldn’t help but pull Jonouchi into deep kisses. His heart raced as Jonouchi rolled him onto his back and tugged his boxers down. As Jonouchi paused and just stared at him. The blond freed himself and reached for the lube in the end table. 

Kaiba moaned as Jonouchi slid a finger into him and prodded at his prostate, adding another finger, then another, massaging the passage. He stopped, and Kaiba had to look up to see what was happening. He found Jonouchi lubing himself up and positioning himself between Kaiba’s legs.

Jonouchi pulled Kaiba close by the waist and entered him slowly. Kaiba’s breath hitched as he filled up with Jonouchi. He gripped the bedsheets, stifling a cry. The blond leaned forward to Kaiba and propped himself up above him. With his free hand, he lifted Kaiba and then bridged the gap between them with deep kisses. He thrusted, and Kaiba felt his entire body shake. He wanted to moan as he felt Jonouchi move inside him, but Jonouchi held him with his lips. 

The bed shook beneath them. Jonouchi finally broke the kiss, and Kaiba could finally catch his breath. His eyes glinted in the soft light, and Kaiba felt himself falling in love all over again. He reached up and clutched the pillow beneath him, bracing himself as Jonouchi thrust faster and harder.

“Oh God, Katsuya. Fuck me.”

The blond’s eyes flickered and he burrowed his head into the nook of Kaiba’s neck thrust harder. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Jonouchi blurted out and he gave a final few thrusts as his cock stiffened once more and released. 

Without a beat, Jonouchi slid down and took Kaiba in his mouth. His teeth scraped the sides of him, and Kaiba could only moan and grab Jonouchi’s hair. He watched as he sucked him off. The mere sight of it was almost enough to get him off. Gritting his teeth to keep the volume down, he started thrusting his hips into Jonouchi’s mouth. In a matter of minutes, he came into Jonouchi’s mouth, and he watched as his boyfriend swallowed every last drop and tongued at the tip.

Jonouchi smiled and crawled back to his side of the bed. He cuddled into Kaiba’s shoulder. They lay there in silence until Kaiba thought of something. He chewed his bottom lip and then said, “Katsuya, I lo---”

He was interrupted by a loud snore from Jonouchi.

 

Deflated, Kaiba said, “I love you,” and he drifted to sleep.


End file.
